


our names, carved into each other's skin

by xmhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhao/pseuds/xmhao
Summary: Minghao would just love to have one whole free day, just the two of them together, so he could have his way with his boyfriend. But their most recent comeback has been extra busy this time around, especially for Minghao with all of his overseas schedules. He just wants to be able to take care of Seokmin the way he deserves, he wants to shower him with endless love and attention. Minghao can’t really complain though, he gets to do what he loves. He just wishes he had more time to do who he loves too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to practice writing some sm*t lmao :~)
> 
> seokhao nation please rise
> 
> (title inspired by "our dawn is hotter than day")

Seokmin and Minghao stumble into their hotel room in a flurry of desperate kisses and moans. Seokmin grabs onto Minghao’s coat sleeve, attempting to pull it off.

“God, why are you wearing so many layers? It’s not even cold out,” Seokmin grumbles, giving up on Minghao’s attire and turning his attention to his own clothes, unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans in record time.

“It is cold,” Minghao says, removing his jacket unhurriedly, making sure to hang it up properly on the coat rack.

“Can we hurry this up? They’re gonna be looking for us any minute now,” Seokmin says, pulling off his shirt and making his way to the bed. 

Seokmin plops down and leans back on his hands, watching Minghao take his sweet time.

“What’s the rush? The foreplay is the best part,” Minghao gives him that smug half-smirk he knows pisses off Seokmin.

Minghao’s eyes don’t leave Seokmin’s as he unbuckles his Gucci belt and slides it out of the loops slowly. This time he drops the belt onto the floor for dramatic effect, deciding that they should indeed get to the fun part soon. He unbuttons his pants, unzips the zipper, and calmly pulls his jeans down passed his waist. He sees Seokmin swallow and his eyes darken. Minghao drops his jeans to the floor and steps out of them. He crosses his arms and grabs the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it off over his head. He bites his lip as he sees Seokmin’s dick visibly hard in his underwear. 

He makes his way over to wear Seokmin’s sitting on the bed and places his hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to lay on the bed. 

Seokmin lays back and smiles up at Minghao. “Hey.”

Minghao snorts. “Hey.”

Seokmin reaches up to put his hand around the back of Minghao’s neck, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. Minghao immediately melts into the kiss and opens his mouth, letting Seokmin press his tongue in further to explore.

Minghao moans as Seokmin sucks on his bottom lip, his cock growing hard. He lowers his crotch down and lines it up with Seokmin’s, rubbing their hard-ons together. They groan into each other’s mouths, both of them starting to get more worked up. 

Seokmin reaches down to grab at the waistband of Minghao’s underwear. “These gotta come off. Now.”

Minghao chuckles and hops off of the bed to pull his underwear off. “Do you have the stuff?”

“Duh.” Seokmin rolls over and reaches into the top drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a travel size bottle of lube and a condom. “Whose turn is it today by the way?”

Minghao licks his lips. “Mine.” He’s fully naked now, his hard, red cock standing at attention. He stands at the foot of the bed and Seokmin turns to look at him, his eyes immediately falling to Minghao’s dick. 

Seokmin crawls over to the foot of his bed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and reaches over to take Minghao’s cock into his hand. Minghao moans at the contact and unconsciously bucks his hips. Seokmin starts pumping slowly, teasing his thumb at the slit, causing a bead of precome to appear at the tip of Minghao’s length. 

“Fuck,” Minghao breathes out. He slides his fingers into Seokmin’s hair and grabs on, guiding his head closer to his cock. 

Seokmin immediately opens his mouth allowing Minghao to enter him. The first touch of Minghao’s dick on his tongue breaks something in him and soon enough he’s sucking greedily up and down Minghao’s length. He uses his hand on what he can’t take in his mouth and moans around the head. Minghao is breathing heavily and has both hands in his hair now, grasping tightly at the strands. 

“You’re so good, Minnie. So, so good,” Minghao groans. He tries to stop his hips from rutting into Seokmin’s mouth, he knows he can’t be too rough with his throat, but the feeling of Seokmin’s tongue on him is too much and he can’t help but buck up a little bit, getting his cock deeper into Seokmin’s mouth. 

Seokmin gags slightly and Minghao looks down, his eyebrows bunched up in concern. 

“Are you okay, baby? I’m so sorry,” Minghao starts to pull out, but Seokmin grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer. Seokmin makes a sound of protest and sucks his dick impossibly deeper down his throat, the tip of his nose nearly touching Minghao’s crotch.

Minghao doesn’t even have a chance to voice his worries before Seokmin swallows around him, causing Minghao’s mind to blank.

“Oh fuck, M-Minnie,” Minghao pants, his hold on Seokmin’s hair tightening even more. “I-I’m not gonna last.”

Seokmin pulls off Minghao’s cock with a pop, a string of saliva and precome keeping his mouth and Minghao’s dick connected.

Seokmin looks up at Minghao with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Come on my face, Hao.”

That sentence paired with the flushed look on Seokmin’s face sparks something within Minghao. He lets out an almost animalistic growl and pulls Seokmin’s face back towards his cock. Seokmin wraps his lips around the tip and swirls his tongue around the head and into the slit, collecting the salty taste of Minghao’s precome onto his taste buds. Seokmin takes his hand and wraps it around the rest of the length and starts to jack Minghao off, bringing him closer to his peak.

“Fuck, Minnie. I’m so close, baby,” Minghao looks down and sees Seokmin eagerly licking around the tip of his cock. Just the sight of Seokmin on his hands and knees for Minghao, so hungry and desperate for him, is enough to set him over the edge.

Minghao pulls his cock free from Seokmin’s grasp and starts pumping himself, aiming at Seokmin’s face. Realizing what’s about to happen, Seokmin opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out as far as he can, ready to catch every last drop of Minghao’s come.

Minghao quickens his pace and with one final flick of his wrist, he moans out Seokmin’s name, breathlessly, and comes all over his face, coating it with long, thick spurts of his seed. 

Minghao hadn’t realized he closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of such a strong orgasm. He ended up missing out on Seokmin attempting to catch all of his come into his mouth. When he opens his eyes, his vision is suddenly filled with a come stained Seokmin reaching into his own underwear, about to get himself off.

“Woah, wait a minute, baby,” Minghao says, reaching over to grab at Seokmin’s hand. “Let me take care of that for you.”

Seokmin looks up at Minghao, his eyes completely glazed over with lust, and smirks.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since seokhao didn't get into the main event, i might write another chapter!
> 
> follow me on twt! @shuauwu <3
> 
> please let me know what you think!  
> i'm also open to any pairing ideas and prompts, so please don't be afraid to share!
> 
> thank you!  
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

Minghao gets onto the bed and crawls over on top of Seokmin, trapping him underneath his body.

Seokmin looks up at him expectantly and Minghao closes the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together. Seokmin hums into the kiss and wraps his arms around Minghao’s neck, bringing him closer. Minghao takes a moment to distract Seokmin, slipping his tongue in between his lips, deepening the kiss, and trails one of his hands down Seokmin’s neck, making him shiver. He continues down Seokmin’s body, passing his protruding collarbones and stops at his hardened nipples. Minghao rubs his thumb along the tip of Seokmin’s perky bud causing him to break the kiss and moan deeply, arching his body into Minghao’s, looking for any sort of friction to ease his aching cock.

“You’re always so sensitive here,” Minghao chuckles, kissing Seokmin’s cheek teasingly.

“Shut up and get in me already,” Seokmin grumbles, his face red with both pleasure and embarrassment.

“Of course, love.” Minghao leans back and situates himself so that he’s kneeling in between Seokmin’s leg. He grabs a pillow and the almost forgotten lube and condom.

“Raise your hips for me, baby,” Minghao says.

Seokmin obliges and Minghao places the pillow underneath his lower back, spreading Seokmin’s legs apart as he does so. Minghao uncaps the lube and pours a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the lube because he knows Seokmin will complain about it otherwise. He takes his index finger and teases it at Seokmin’s entrance, rubbing along the rim but not entering just yet. Seokmin’s breath hitches and he holds back a stuttered moan. It’s been awhile since they’ve had time to be together like this, but Minghao will never get over seeing Seokmin spread out like this for him, completely hazy with lust.

Minghao circles his finger around Seokmin’s entrance again, enjoying the frustrated noises coming out of him. Seokmin attempts to push down onto Minghao’s finger, but Minghao places his free hand onto his hip, keeping him in place.

“Please, Hao,” Seokmin whines, his eyes shut tight and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a picture of utter sexual frustration. “P-please, I need you in me.”

Minghao smiles down at him, pleased that he was able to reduce Seokmin down to a begging mess.

“I want to try something,” Minghao says.

“Wh-”

“I want to eat your ass.”

Seokmin shoots up from where he’s laying to look at Minghao incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“You have an incredible ass, babe. Your daily workout routines with Soonyoung have been paying off.”

Seokmin scoffs. “Hao, I would love for you to eat my ass, but we’re kind of on a time crunch today. We have rehearsal in like, twenty minutes.”

Minghao frowns, not really trying to hide his disappointment. “Fine. But next time I’m gonna make you come with just my tongue in your ass, got it?”

Seokmin moans loudly at the thought, making Minghao smirk. Minghao would just love to have one whole free day, just the two of them together, so he could have his way with his boyfriend. But their most recent comeback has been extra busy this time around, especially for Minghao with all of his overseas schedules. He just wants to be able to take care of Seokmin the way he deserves, he wants to shower him with endless love and attention. Minghao can’t really complain though, he gets to do what he loves. He just wishes he had more time to do who he loves too.

Minghao pushes all those thoughts out of his head. He’s finally here in bed with Seokmin, who knows when they’ll have a chance like this again. Minghao grabs the tiny bottle of lube again and pours a bit more on his fingers. This time he doesn’t bother with any teasing, Minghao pushes his index finger carefully into Seokmin’s entrance, all the way past his first knuckle. Seokmin groans at the intrusion, grabbing at the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck,” Seokmin gasps.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Minghao says. “It’s been way too long.” He pulls his finger out slightly just to push it back all the way in.

“Give me another one,” Seokmin says through gritted teeth.

“Are you sure?” Minghao asks, worrying about the discomfort Seokmin must be feeling.

“Yes. Please, Hao.”

Minghao frowns slightly, but obliges. He pulls his finger out once more and adds his middle finger, working his way back in slowly.

Minghao didn’t realize Seokmin was holding his breath until he let out a long exhale as his fingers reach the hilt.

“Are you okay?” Minghao asks, using his free hand to rub soothing motions up and down Seokmin’s thigh.

“Y-yeah. Just feels so full already,” Seokmin breathes out, his grip on the sheets tightening.

Minghao leans over to press a kiss to Seokmin’s lips. The movement causes Minghao’s fingers to shift inside of Seokmin, making him moan and unable to kiss Minghao back.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Minghao whispers, his lips grazing the tip of Seokmin’s ear.

Minghao starts a steady rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out slowly. The wet noises his fingers are making paired with Seokmin’s heavy breathing and loud moans in between are enough to send all the blood in Minghao’s body straight to his cock.

Minghao ignores his rapidly hardening length, he needs to make sure Seokmin is properly taken care of first.

“Can you take one more for me baby,” Minghao asks, trailing soft kisses down the side of Seokmin’s jaw.

Seokmin just nods, eyes still shut, too out of it to form words.

Minghao chuckles softly and sits back up, removing his fingers slowly.

Seokmin gasps at the sudden withdrawal, whining a bit at the emptiness, but loosens his grip on the bed sheets ever so slightly.

Minghao grabs the lube once again and pours a bit more onto his fingers. The last thing he wants to do his hurt Seokmin so he would rather overload on lube than cause even the slightest bit of discomfort.

Minghao brings his fingers back to Seokmin’s entrance and enters him, even more slowly and carefully than before.

“Oh, fuck,” Seokmin gasps, his rim tightening a bit at the intrusion. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

Minghao stops immediately, but doesn’t pull out. “Just a little bit more, Minnie. You’re doing so well, just relax for me.”

Seokmin takes several deep breaths, relaxing his tight hold on Minghao’s fingers, before he nods, signaling Minghao to keep going.

Minghao pushes his fingers in a little deeper, crooking the tips a bit, aiming for Seokmin’s prostate. Minghao’s fingertips brush slightly over a certain spot causing Seokmin to moan and arch his back off the bed.

“Yes, yes. Fuck. Right there Hao,” Seokmin groans, clawing at the bed for purchase.

Minghao smiles. He still can’t believe he gets to see Seokmin like this. So open and pliant for him. He’s the luckiest man in the world.

But there’s no time to get cheesy now, they’re finally getting to the good part, with only a few minutes left to spare. Minghao presses deeper, scissoring his fingers as much as he can, searching for Seokmin’s spot. He realizes he finds it when he has Seokmin writhing around on the bed, his hard, red cock leaking profusely.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m so close already Hao,” Seokmin groans, grinding down on Minghao’s fingers. “So fucking close, I wanna come. Please, please.”

“Not so fast baby,” Minghao says, pulling his fingers out swiftly. “The main event hasn’t even started yet.”

Minghao grabs the condom and rips it open, quickly rolling it onto his neglected cock. He pours whatever bit is left of the lube onto himself and gives his length a few pumps, sighing at the much needed friction.

Minghao gets into place in between Seokmin’s thighs. He glances up at Seokmin to make sure he’s okay and the sight before him makes his cock impossibly harder than it already was.

Seokmin’s completely naked body is blushing red from the tips of his ears to his chest, his hair is sticking out in all directions while the front is plastered to his face with sweat, his mouth is open, panting heavily, his gaze giving off a completely fucked out look.

Seokmin looks back at him and smiles, using his arm to cover his embarrassment from Minghao’s stare.

Minghao is so in love with him.

Minghao reaches over to pull Seokmin’s arm from his face and laces their fingers together. He leans over and presses his face into Seokmin’s neck, planting kisses all over his smooth skin.

Since they have done this together countless times, Minghao doesn’t need to ask Seokmin if he’s ready. He takes his free hand and guides his cock towards Seokmin’s entrance, still kissing along his neck gently, almost with reverence.

Seokmin hums at the feeling, taking his other arm and wrapping it around Minghao’s sweaty back.

“Baby,” Minghao exhales, his breath tickling Seokmin’s sensitive neck.

In one smooth thrust, Minghao’s cock enters Seokmin, their hips meeting with ease. They both moan into each other’s ears, the most beautiful music Minghao thinks he will ever hear.

“Fuck, you feel so good baby,” Minghao whispers. “I’ve missed this so much, you have no idea.”

Before Seokmin can respond, Minghao pulls out until just the tip is in, and immediately pushes his back in, causing Seokmin to make more beautiful sounds.

Minghao picks up the pace, realizing they’re probably going to be late to rehearsal. But in the moment he doesn’t really care. All that matters is that he has the love of his life in his arms, he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

Minghao wants Seokmin to know. To know how much he means to him. So he tells him, whispers it into his ear. _You’re perfect, baby. So beautiful. So good for me. I love this. I love you._

_I love you._

With each thrust, Seokmin whimpers, his body shakes, Minghao knows he’s close. He can recognize the signs from a mile away. He reaches down with his hand that isn’t intertwined with Seokmin’s, and grabs onto Seokmin’s length, giving it a few pumps.

“Fuck, Minghao. I’m so close,” Seokmin breathes, his grip on Minghao’s back tightening.

“Come on, baby,” Minghao coaxes, collecting the droplets of sweat beading up on Seokmin’s neck with his tongue. “Come for me.”

And with that, Seokmin’s come spurts out in long, thick ropes, splattering against both his and Minghao’s chests. Seokmin stutters out jumbled curses and _Minghao, Minghao, Minghao._

At the sound of his name falling from Seokmin’s lips, Minghao thrusts deeply a few more times before reaching his own peak.

On the final thrust, his grips onto Seokmin’s hand tighter as he comes.

 _Seokmin._

_Seokmin._

Minghao’s eyes are closed, but all he can see is Seokmin.

A few moments pass and Minghao opens his eyes. He’s greeted with a glowing, radiant Seokmin with a big, goofy smile on his face.

“Hi.”

Minghao scoffs. He gently pulls out and moves to throw the condom onto the floor. His legs are much too weak to hold him up and take him to the garbage can. Rehearsals are going to be fun later. He rolls onto his back and Seokmin immediately latches onto his side for post-sex cuddles.

“Ugh, you’re all sticky,” Minghao complains, but he makes no attempt to detach himself from Seokmin.

“Don’t care,” Seokmin mumbles, already drifting asleep.

Minghao smiles and wraps his arm around Seokmin’s waist, pulling him even closer. He presses his lips to the top of Seokmin’s head.

“I love you,” Minghao whispers.

A sleepy Seokmin smiles, his head laid on Minghao’s chest.

“I love you too, Hao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contained a lot more feelings than i thought it would ????
> 
> super late update because i can never find any motivation or inspiration to write. i also get super distracted easily. i'll write one sentence and i'm like "ok break time hehe" lmaofdjhfg
> 
> there's this fic i've been meaning to finish, i wrote about 2k before completely scrapping the whole thing and starting over. i find myself having a lot of issues with writing like... the actual plot..... i feel like writing pwp just comes so much easier..... idk man writing is so hard, but i wanna get better at it and i also need a hobby anyways so ???
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy whatever this is lmao !!!  
> comments are very much appreciated :~)
> 
> follow me on twt @ shuauwu <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> p.s. thinking about minghao calling his s/o "baby" does something to me...


End file.
